


happy thoughts

by salsa_de_zarigueya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Edging, Frottage, M/M, MAIN SHIP IS MC76, Open Relationships, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sloppy Seconds, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, r76 happens just on the third chapter, slutty jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salsa_de_zarigueya/pseuds/salsa_de_zarigueya
Summary: “Want me to move then?” Jack offers, innocently bouncing on Jesse’s lap, making the cowboy pant heavily.(Bendoverwatch week fics)





	1. Day 1: Leggings + Frottage

It happens during a new year’s eve celebration. Everybody is eating to their heart’s content and drinking their weight in alcohol. Gabriel started telling a very funny story about last mission, the people roaring with laughter when he finished. 

 

Jesse stands as far as possible from the group, sinking on a sit and gulping the rest of his drink. It’s the first time he is allowed to drink at all due his age --even when he used to do it before being dragged into blackwatch--. After a year of struggling with sticking to the rules, Reyes finally cuts him some slack; he keeps pushing a full glass towards him, patting his back, encouraging him to join everyone. 

 

“Are you doing okay?”

 

Jesse perks up at the familiar voice, blood rising to his cheeks. Jack stands in front of him, wearing a light jacket and leggings, pretty casual for a New year’s eve celebration. And yet, the image of him could make his heart skip a beat. Jesse internally curses his body’s reaction that he can’t fight. “Yeah.”

 

Sitting on the armrest, Jack gets closer to Jesse, looking at him with glassy eyes. The tips of his tips look bright red, just as his cheeks where the freckles stand out easily. Light headed, he rests a hand on Jesse’s shoulder, squeezing tight. “You look tense.”

 

He is, especially with the man he lately has been dreaming with so close to him. 

 

“Uh, yeah, I just--” Jesse clears his throat and fixes his hat “Not used to parties.”

 

Jack wheezes, waving a hand on his face “And you looked like the party type.” he leaves his glass on a table “It’s so hot in here.” 

 

Jesse gapes at the image of the glorious strike commander sliding off the jacket off his shoulders, staying with only a tight white shirt that shows his prominent cleavage. Jesse takes a sharp breath, shifting uncomfortable on his seat, looking away from Jack’s tempting image that works it way up to his--

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah!” Jesse croaks, looking back at Jack and waving a hand at him. 

 

Staring at him for a moment, Jack seems to study his face. Under the scrutiny of those blue eyes he becomes aroused, and that doesn’t go unnoticed. Jack then moves from the armrest and sits on Jesse’s lap, making the cowboy gasp. 

 

“C-Commander?”

 

“Lend me your lap, okay?” Jack leans against Jesse’s chest, resting the back of his head on the curvature of his shoulder. “You smell good.”

“Thanks.” Jesse craves for another drink as Jack’s breathing caresses his neck. The smell is enough to make his trousers tighten, blood rushing to the south. He clearly remembers that smell from his first night confined in one of the small cells in the facilities, when jack went to visit him. Expensive cologne and musk, that was Jack’s characteristic smell. It was comforting, after spending several hours going through a harsh interrogatory.

 

_ “You smell good.” _ Jesse told him that time, coaxing a laugh from Jack.

 

_ “Thanks.” _

 

He felt attracted towards him from the very first moment, and in a blink, Jack got him wrapped around his finger.

 

Jesse starts to sweat as Jack squirms on his lap, getting comfortable. There was only the thn fabric of Jack’s leggings what keep his ass apart from a potential erection.“Uh, commander.” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I--” Jesse tries to gently push Jack away, “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

 

“Why?” Jack asks on his ear, looking at him; Jack is so close Jesse can count his individual eyelashes. 

 

“You’re-- kind of--” Jesse shrugs, pressing his lips together “--rubbing against me.”

 

Jack’s hand grabs one of his, taking it to his hip bone. Jesse flushes as Jack rest his hand over Jesse’s, rubbing his thumb against the back of his hand. Jack look at Jesse with big bright blue eyes.

 

“Is it bad?”

 

_ “Yes!”  _ Jesse thinks, inserting his thumb on the hem of his leggings. The edges of Jack’s lips curve up as he encourages Jesse to pull from them, revealing the beginning of black lacy underwear.

 

_ Yes! _

 

Jesse moves his hands away, coaxing a laugh from Jack. The sound of Jack’s laugh make his stomach flip and his cheeks get redder.   

 

“Want me to move then?” Jack offers, innocently bouncing on Jesse’s lap, making the cowboy pant heavily. “Want me to leave?”

 

“...No, please.” Jesse asks, running a hand through his feverish face. 

 

At that point, if Jack moved, there would be no way to hide how happy Jack’s leggins make him. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Twitter: possssum


	2. Day 2: Orgasm denial

“C-Commander--!” he calls, letting out a ragged gasp when Jack lifts from his hips. 

 

Jesse slips from his ass, his cock throbbing painfully as Jack walks away from the bed to grab a bottle of water in the desk as if he didn’t have a very aroused recruit about to come.

 

(Which he has been, for a while.) 

 

Turning towards him, Jack struggles with keeping the smile off his face. “Call me Jack already.” he prowls towards the bed, looking amused by his own work on the young recruit.  “At least when we’re alone.” 

 

At least when we’re naked. Jesse thought Jack should have said.

 

Jesse pulls from his hands, the laces around his wrists tightening and keeping him on his place. The gesture makes Jack grin because he knows he is at his limit and Jack enjoyed nothing more than push Jesse to the edge. From that night on new year’s eve party where Jack shameless kept teasing him, Jesse understood that was probably part of Jack’s personality; and after a while, he got used to Jack’s habits and his obsession with being on control. As a good boy, Jesse would follow his instructions blindly, wanting nothing more than to indulge to his desires. 

 

Jack found amusing how easily he could turn him on with just a simple caress or by even whispering something on his ear and decided to had fun teasing Jesse constantly just to see how much he would endure to please him and  _ oh _ he could be merciless and go on for so so long.  

 

It probably had something to do with the image he had to project: Jack F. Morrison, the honorable strike commander, a man with a spotless reputation. Always following the rules, always eager to help others, always kind, charismatic to the core. 

 

If they knew what he did to Jesse when he called him into his office.

“Jack--” Jesse looks at his own erection, the head glistening with precum. At least he is glad Jack hasn’t use a  chastity device but that didn’t make a difference: if he dared to come without Jack’s permission he wouldn’t forgive him. If there was something Jack constantly complimented about Jesse --aside from his looks-- was how obedient he was, how loyal. Coming on his own, without Jack saying he could would be the worst form of insult.  “J--ust let me finish, please.”

 

“Not yet.” Jack runs the tips of his fingers along his leg, making his hair stand on end. He is hard as well, his body glistening with sweat, “I wanna see how much you can endure without begging for it.”

 

_ I’m beggin already.  _ Jesse thought, eyes glistening with tears. “It hurts.”

 

Frown deepening, Jack leans over Jesse, his hand clenching around Jesse’s aroused cock, making the youngster take a sharp breath through gritted teeth and curl his toes.

 

“I thought you could do this for me.” Jack spits, pressing his thumb over the tiny orifice on the tip. “Thought you love me.”

 

“I do!” Jesse shuts, desperation palpable on his voice. “I do-- love you.” It’s the first time he say it: he does love Jack. At the beginning it was an innocent crush, something easy to confuse with admiration due the nature of their relationship. Like some form of tropism, he felt attracted towards him, as a flower to the sun. But then he got to know him, to see other sides of him, and came to love him even more. It was such a deep, profound feeling that leave room for nothing: not even jealousy. Jesse didn’t care if he wasn’t the only one, if Jack brought others to his room and did the same to them. He never dared to ask if he was the only one and he wouldn’t do it in the future because Jesse honestly thought that if he loved Jack, for real, he would accept him completely.

 

“Then stop complaining.” Jack sighs, letting go Jesse to cup his face. They look at each other for a moment, in a way that they haven’t looked before, and then Jack chuckles, smiles and leans over for a kiss. It catches Jesse by surprise, since Jack doesn’t actually kiss him. At all. They spend most of the time naked, looking at each other, touching each other, but Jack constantly avoided Jesse getting close to his mouth. He would rather suck him off than even kiss him on the cheek. 

 

The kiss is deep, much tongue and spit, makes heat pool on his low stomach. Jack turns his head, tries to reach deeper, leaving Jesse breathless when he pulls out.  _ No.  _ Jesse wants to ask for second kiss but Jack stops him by grabbing his rigid flesh a second time, tighter; he cries out when Jack starts to shake his hand on a quick motion, up and down. 

 

“You can get off now.”

 

Orgams washes him over, make his vision blurs and his whole body shudder. Tears stream down his reddened cheeks when he closes his eyes, making him look more miserable than he actually feels. As jesse tries to catch his breath, Jack gently unties him from the bed before lying next to him.    

 

“I don’t get why Gabriel complains so much about you.” he whispers, pulling away the hair sticking on Jesse’s sweaty forehead. “You’re good following orders.”

 

Short on breath and covered in sweat, Jesse can barely answer.

 

“‘Cause is you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED A BETA SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES AAAA
> 
> There will be porn on the next chapter, heads up(??


	3. Day 3 and 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is somnophilia in his fic, which means sleepy sex, please read with caution in case the content is triggering for you. 
> 
> Also I fit another 3 prompts of day 3 and 4 of Bendoverwatch into this: Creampie, Spanking and Overstimulation. What a ride.

Most of the time it feels like a dream.

The long eyelashes, the freckles dotting flushed cheeks, the thin lips parted ever so slightly. Jack’s sleepy face is a delight to the eyes and waking up to it feels surreal. However, he only got the chance to see this side of him when Jack was asleep. Otherwise, he had to put up with Jack’s half smile, his wicked eyes and sharp tongue.

Not like he disliked it though. That side of him kind of turned him on.

“Jack?” he calls on a whisper, comfortably cuddling next to him. “Are you up?”

Jack doesn’t answer, his chest moving up and down on a gentle rhythm. It has been a tired day for him with the amount of responsibilities he got as the strike commander. When they were alone, Jack constantly talked about the past: the rush of adrenaline on his veins, the taste of dirt on his mouth… he recalls his days as a SEP soldier fondly. Now he spends more time at the base, doing paperwork, or under the spotlight in front of a public he didn’t ask for . However, even when he longed for the old days, he accepted the present, never showing a bit of regret. _This is the path I chose._

Jesse doesn’t regret either, choosing to become part of Blackwatch. That decision lead him to this point, to meet Jack, to share the bed with him. And for that, he is deeply grateful towards Reyes, despite the initial disgust.

“I wonder if he knows.” Jesse sits on the bed, pulling away the sheets.

Jack shudders but doesn’t wake up and he rolls on his side, lying on his stomach. Jesse blinks slowly, gazing across Jack’s body, realizing how familiar that image became to him. He knew Jack’s body as much as his own: where to find freckles, moles or scars. He has kissed every single one.

A palm is settle in one of Jack’s asscheeks, squeezing softly. Jack sighs on his sleep, sinking his nose on the pillow. Jesse swallows past the gulp on his throat, then looking at his groin, too late realizing his body reacted on his own.

“Awh, jeez.” lifting his gaze, he looks back at Jack’s fat ass and licks his lips. “Oh, hell”

 

He gets behind Jack, straddling his legs, his rigid shaft bouncing between his legs.

“It’s your fault.” he mouths, settling both palms on Jack’s asscheeks, pulling them apart to look at the pucker hole, still clenching after last night fuck. “You made me like this.”

Jesse sucks two of his fingers before shoving them up Jack’s ass; he starts to move them and the pinky ring of muscle clenches around them when he pulls out. He grows bigger by just imagining burying himself into Jack’s velvet insides, fucking him until he woke up crying out his name, releasing his heavy load of cum into his deeps.

So he does.

Jack’s perfect honeyed deeps swallowing him up at once, giving way for his cock as if he was made just for him. Jesse releases a heavy breath, struggling with his animalistic lust that told him to just pound hard into Jack. His moves are slow, teasing how much Jack could handle before waking up. To his surprise, Jack barely winces when he starts to shake his hips on short, fast motions. A moan comes from his lips when he squeezes his asscheeks, moving faster. Jesse throws his head back, giving in into the delicious warm that wrap around his stiff shaft. The pressure around his cock make him tremble, droplets of sweat gathering everywhere, the hair in the back of his neck standing on its end. Jesse looks down at Jack’s body, the way his butt cheeks jiggle everytime his hips hit them; he bites his lips and rises a hand to then smack the left cheek, leaving a reddened mark.

Dazzled, Jack lifts his face from the pillow, looking around with heavy lidded eyes.

“What--? Ah!” he moans, sinking his nails on the sheets. He looks over his shoulder, meeting Jesse’s lusty gaze.

And his cheeky grin.

“Hey.”

Jack blinks slowly, his body still shaking as Jesse keeps on the thrusts into his ass, shameless groaning every time he shook his hips. Jack can’t help moaning with every movement, crying out when Jesse finally hit that spot that made him turn his eyes white.

“Jess…” Jack drops his face back to the pillow, the sound of his rapid breathing filling the room as Jesse groans louder, like an animal in heat. He lifts up his ass and pushes back, trying to meet Jesse’s irregular thrusts. His own cock pulses between his legs as Jesse spanks him a second time. “Jesse…!”

“What?”

“Finish, finish!” Jack begs into the pillow, feeling the massive organ splitting his body in two everytime Jesse shoved it inside “Just cum!”

And when has Jesse disobeyed Jack?

Jesse shudders, an electricity running down his spine as his massive rod pulses releasing a heavy load of cum into his depths. He stays inside, rigid as stone, his cock pulsing and releasing more than one load. When he pulls out he is still coming, spurting strands of semen across Jack’s asscheeks. Jesse settle both hands over his ass and pulls the cheeks away; there is a thick strand of cum dribbling out from Jack’s flushed rim.

“I came a lot.” Jesse points out, peering up at Jack, arching his eyebrows “‘m gonna pull it out, okay?”

 

The sound of Jack’ quickened breath is the only answer that comes from him, his body lying limp, legs still shaking. Jack barely looks at him over his shoulders and nods jerkily before pressing his feverish face against the pillow, fingers clenching on the sheets with anticipation.

Ducking his face down, Jesse licks the traces of semen dripping from Jack’s abused hole, coaxing a low moan from him that dies on the pillow. He use his hands to part his cheeks, his tongue pushing behind the lax ring of muscle, easily stretching out to pull the rest of his cum. Jesse hums contently as Jack lets out a string of lewd noises that make his cock become rigid again. After a moment he finishes milking until the last drop of cum before pulling away to stroke his already stiff shaft. Hard as he was he barely gives Jack time to prepare before leading the tip towards his pucker hole; sinking his nails on Jack’s hips he begins to thrust into him harder than the first time, his swollen organ threatening to split Jack’s body in two.

The muffled moans against the pillow make nothing more than to arouse him, making his cock pulse painfully. Buried inside an overstimulated Jack, Jesse barely can hold it together for too long and pulls out, spurting thick strands of semen over Jack’s back and ass.

“ _Phew_.” Jesse pulls the hair from his face, grinning at the mess he made out of Jack’s body. “That was close.” he tilts his head to the side, unable to keep the grin off his face “Are you okay?”

When no answer comes from Jack, he lifts a hand and brings it down sharply onto one of his ass cheeks. He snorts, realizing he fell asleep.

“Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated :') its always an adventure to write long smut
> 
> find me on twitter as @possssum


	4. Day 5, 6 and 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack laughs, a drunk laugh, his voice breaking into a broken moans as Jesse hits a good spot. He bounces on Jesse’s cock, the sound of flesh against flesh filling the room.
> 
> “Like a bitch in heat.”
> 
> Just when Jesse hears Gabriel’s voice,he remembers he never left.

 

Jesse stops in front of the door, the lewds sounds coming from inside stopping him from knocking. He checks his messages again, re reading the one Jack sent a moment ago.

 

_ >Come into my room now. _

 

He lifts his eyes, looking at the unlocked panel next to the door. It’s open, anyone could enter, not only him.

 

But he was the one Jack called.

“Oh, finally.” Gabriel peers up at Jesse once the doors open, sweat dripping from his face. A smile pulls from his hips, “Good to see you, Jesse.” he slurs, his breath pitching as he keeps moving.

It doesn’t surprise him to find Gabriel there, less seeing him over Jack, aggressively pounding into his ass. He supposed if there was at least another person Jack had sex with, that definitely was Gabriel.

What throws him off is the fact Jack called him when they were on the middle of that.

“Jess?” Jack mouths, turning to face to him to look at him with watered eyes. “You’re here.” he slurs, his whole body shaking with Gabriel’s aggressive jerks.

There are several beer bottles tossed around the room, along with their clothes and used condoms.

“Why am I here?” he ask, shifting his eyes away.

“This horny bitch kept calling your name.” Gabriel spits, pushing Jack’s legs up, pounding into him with harsh short trusts, coaxing a string of high pitched sounds from Jack “I think he wants you to fuck him after I’m done.”

Color rises to his cheeks as he realizes Gabriel is aware about the nature of their relationship… and he doesn’t seem to care.

“I can— come back later.” Jesse mouths, shoving his hands on his pockets.  

“No!” Jack cries out, cheeks bright right, lips staining with spit “Don’t leave!” he asks, outstretching a hand towards Jesse.

“You’re so s—elfish.” Gabriel pinches Jack’s tits, shutting him up “Can’t you see the kid is uncomfortable?” he looks up at Jesse, grinning “Right?”

Green ugly jealousy boils on his low stomach, making his skin crawl at his words. He was the last person he needed to kick him out of that room. Maybe he could stay, he could learn something, maybe he could give it to Jack so good he would stop fucking other people, like Gabriel.

“I’ll stay.” Jesse tilts his head, a grin on his face. “I don’t think you will take long, old man.”

Gabriel laughs, looking almost proud of Jesse’s answer. “ _Sonofabitch_.” Gabriel pulls out, his cock still erected, not promising to finish soon. “Turn around, sweetheart.” he spanks one of his cheeks, then squeezes the soft flesh of his ass. “I’m gonna leave you soft and loose for the kid.” he shoves a couple of fingers into his mouth and then use them to stimulate Jack’s pluck hole. “You like this?”

Jack pushes his hips back, fingering himself as he presses his face against the pillow. “ _More—_ ” he moans, “I-I need more!”

“As you order, _commander_ ” Gabriel leads the tip of his swollen shaft against the pink ring of muscle, pushing painfully slow. He begins to pound into him, licking his lips, enjoying the pressure around him. “ _You’resogood_.” his eyes look for Jesse, who shivers when their eyes meet; “Better than any pussy, right?”

A heavy sigh comes out from his lips, eyes glisten with tears. He feels a painful erection growing on his pants, making hard for him to pretend the whole scene doesn’t affects him.

Gabriel pulls from his hair, thrusting a couple of times before he finally stops moving, his back going rigid. He fumes, his hips shaking as he finally cums inside him. Jack shivers, feeling thick cum dripping from his asshole.

“ _Jess—e_ ” he begs on a thin voice. “ _More.”_

Gabriel lets his hair go, spanking his ass once more before turning to Jesse.

“All yours, kid.”  

He pulls down his pants and underwear, his cock bouncing, the tip already leaking. He sinks a knee on the mattress as Gabriel moves away to give room for him. Jack lifts from the bed, sitting on the mattress with his legs open. He’s soft already, his seed staining the sheets.

The edges of his lips curve up when Jesse gets between his legs, like he is really _happy_ to see him.

“I need you.”

“You do?” Jesse looks at his flaccid cock, wondering how many times has he cums just because of Gabriel “Doesn’t look like it.”

Jack wraps an arm around his neck, pulling him into a kiss; a very sloppy and wet kiss, the taste of alcohol on his tongue. He gently pushes Jesse down and throws a leg over his hips; he presses his soles boths sides of Jesse’s hips before shuffling his hips down and sinking onto his cock, the cum dripping from his asshole working as lube. Jesse’s teeth chatter when Jack clenches, suck him in. It goes in smoothly, with Jack already loose from the previous fuck; Jesse curse under his breath and start moving almost immediately, making Jack whimper, the movement going right up his spine.  He whines, like it hurt, yet he tries to match up with Jesse’s rhythm. As he gets closer to his end, Jack suddenly stops moving, pulling away from him until is just the tip of Jesse’s rigid shaft what he got inside him. Jesse looks up to him, meeting those wicked eyes and mocking smile on his face. He’s about to complain when Jack sits back on his dick, impaling himself and picking up the rhythm, just to pull away a second time, stopping just a moment before Jesse cums.

Jesse groans, grabbing his arms and pulling down, forcing Jack to stay still as he pounded back into his ass.

“Stop teasing!”

Jack laughs, a drunk laugh, his voice breaking into a broken moans as Jesse hits a good spot. He bounces on Jesse’s cock, the sound of flesh against flesh filling the room.

“Like a bitch in heat.”

Just when Jesse hears Gabriel’s voice,he remembers he never left.

Gabriel moves behind Jack, getting on the bed with them; he wraps a hand around Jack’s torso to twist one of his nipples. Jack shudders, gaping, throwing his head back.

“You want more?”

“Y—es!” Jack whimpers, face hot and red, eyes unfocused.

Gabriel squeezes one of Jack’s tits, eyes meeting Jesse’s; there is a moment of understanding between them where all they can hear is Jack’s halting breath and his choked pledges.

_More, more, more..._

Jesse doesn’t need to say a word for Gabriel to move.

Not like he could either, on his state, light headed and struggling not to cum after Jack’s teasing.

He squeezes Jack’s buttcheeks, pulling them apart, giving room for Gabriel.

Jack whines when he feels the tip, his gaping asshole putting zero resistance. Gabriel pulls from his hair, pounding into Jack as Jesse stay stills, the pressure around him doing nothing more than pushing him to the edge. The delicious inside of Jack clenches around him, the pressure going right up to his spine.

Gabriel pounds into Jack with hard thrusts, keeping him still by pulling from his hair. “You didn’t even ask the kid to put a condom.” he hisses, pressing his lips against Jack’ neck. “Want your ass filled with cum?” he asks before biting, coaxing a breathless moan form Jack’s mouth, “Want your belly filled with cum, huh?” he licks over the bite, where the skin turns bright red, “Fuck, you’re so tight—”

“I—” Jesse coughs, dragging his nails over Jack’s tights, unable to keep going anymore “I’m gonna—”

Probably taking pity on him, Gabriel reaches over to grab Jack’s swollen cock, pumping while he kept going with the hard thrusts. Jack arches his back, spurting over, leaving thin threads of his seed across Jesse’s chest. He shudders, eyes fluttering as he feels Jesse and Gabriel cumming, filling his insides; he settles a trembling hand on his belly.

“I—I feel it.” Jack mouths, half lidded eyes looking at the empty space, a dry trace of tears on his cheeks. He looks down at Jesse before passing out, falling over Jesse’s chest.

 

Gabriel snorts and pulls out, walking away from the bed.

“Finally fell asleep.”

Jesse blinks, confused, looking to Gabe picking up his clothes around the room.

“Are you leaving?”

“What? Want me to stay?” Gabriel spits on a sarcastic tone, pulling up his pants “Don’t worry kid, I’m not into cuddling.” he throws a shirt over his head and finishes puts his shoes on “ That’s why things never worked out between us, I guess.”

Not sure of what to do with that information, Jesse decides the thinking for the future. He says no other word and allows Gabriel to leave in silent after he finishes dressing up. Back at Jack, he runs a hand through his blonde locks, making the commander purr on his sleep and nuzzling into his neck. Warmth bubbles on his core, making the edges of his lips turn up.

“I’ll become better.” he promises to a dozing Jack, still running his fingers on his hair “So you won’t fuck your ex anymore.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
